Twenty three: A Jeepers Creepers love story
by apprentice312
Summary: Maria is an eighteen year old girl who was on her way to her friends place who had just gotten married and moved into a new house. However on her way she has encountered a terrifying experience which soon leads to a desirable need for adrenaline , knowledge and love. Unfortunately for Maria she isn't after any guy... in fact... she isn't after any human..
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright note: I don't own anything apart from my character, Maria bercovitch..**

Chapter one: Move it or lose it!

Maria bercovitch drove down the deserted highway in her silver BMW, singing along to a song that was playing on the radio. She happily tapped her fingers on the steering wheel whilst bobbing her head side to side.

She had short white hair with brown underneath tied into two pigtails which fell below her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face. Her eyes were the kind of green that looked like a meadow after a heavy rain storm. She had a few brown freckles on her cheeks, giving her that cute, innocent look and full lips. Her eyebrows were arched emphasising her eyes and her nose was small and sharp. Stereotypically speaking, she looked like a very cute country girl.

Once the song had ended she sighed to herself and turned the volume down switching between different radio stations. She was on her way to a surprise visit for her best friend, Lizzie who had just got engaged.

Maria continued to switch radio stations due to the sudden interface of preaching and religious debates. She groaned to herself and turned her radio off completely. Suddenly, out of know were, a heavy feeling hit her as if she was instantly afraid but she didn't know why. She scanned the roads and glanced in her review mirror to check for signs of other people for reassurance. She was alone on the road or so she thought. The feeling grew stronger as if something bad was about to happen or something was coming after her and wasn't very far behind.

Pulling over, Maria went in search for some CDs to listen to. She flicked through some old time classics and wasn't satisfied until one fell on the floor accidently. She bent down to pick it up and was startled by a loud passing vehicle.

It's horn roared, two syllables followed by the intense noise of the exhaust before bashing the corner of her car and speeding away. He must have slowed down and purposely swivelled his vehicle quickly, to hit hers. She was parked of from the road after all so it's not like the driver could hit her car repeatedly.

Maria quickly lifted her head up to catch a slight glimpse of the vehicle, it seemed to be an old beaten down 1941 Chevy Coe truck with rusty paint peeling away from it and blacked out windows. Unfortunately the truck was too far ahead to get a glimpse of the licence plate.

Her car door swung open and she stepped out to inspect the damage, pulling up her shorts as she got out. Subconsciously her jaw dropped as she saw the damage. He did hit her with great speed after all, and the truck looked to be bigger than any other Chevy Coe she had seen.

The bottom piece of her car at the back was hanging off, her headlights and were on the floor with pieces of red glass shattered everywhere. The car looked like it was turning in on itself, showing the amount of force that was used to destroy the rear end of her car and her licensed plate was now unreadable.

Maria thought herself lucky as she pulled over when she did however she was now determined to follow this person and confront to why he felt the need to play a hit and run game on her. Maria stepped back into her car eagerly and slammed the door shut, driving off after this creep. Little did she know the treat she was in for.

**Thanks for reading, I need three reviews to write the next chapter or something another xD**

**Me: Doone! *admires work* **

**JC: Urgh another one..? **

**Me: Yah, you're amazing! **

**JC:.. Not that amazing.. *Looks at me strangely* **


	2. Chapter 2: The church

**Me: Yay! Another chapter! **

**JC: *sighs***

**I know I said that I wouldn't upload any more chapters until I had gotten at least three reviews buut what the hell.. I'm new so I wanna post as much as I can. Comments would be appreciated though. **

Chapter two: The church

Speeding down the highway, ignoring the route she was meant to take for Lizzys house, Marias cloudy green eyes flickered across the road ahead, hoping to catch up with the attacker, her shoulders back like a cat about to pounce on its prey. It wasn't long until she caught up with the truck, it was far in the distance, still speeding away. Maria slammed her hand down viscously on her horn and held it down for four seconds. It wasn't as terrifying as the trucks but the high pitched beep could be heard from miles away.

The truck ahead of her seemed to ignore her and continued speeding ahead, surely that would of gotten anyone's attention unless they were deaf. Maria wound down her window and stuck her head out like a golden retriever whilst keeping a hand on the steering wheel, "Hey! Get back here!" She yelled. Her voice typically held a strong, southern accent to it.

This had no effect.

Glancing at her gas metre, she was starting to run out, luckily for her there was a small diner cafe' not long from where she was. It meant giving up on the guy but she had no choice.

After parking she watched the truck leave her sight. She hit the car with both fists in anger, repeatedly, "Darn it! Darn it! Darn!" She wasn't usually hot headed but this was a brand new car and it mean everything to her.

Maria walked out of the cafe' after paying for her fuel and returned back to the road. A few cars and caravans drove past her, making her head snap and having to engage within awkward eye contact from time to time followed by a few casual smiles and head nods. Some had nodded back at her and then did a head motion to the back of her car as if to say do-you-know-about-your-car?

Without thinking she reached for the radio and turned it back on, returning to the normal radio stations instead of preachers who would bible bash their way through their career, shoving religion down people's throats.

The radio was playing in the background, no music, instead one of those radio stations were people would blabber on in interviews about the latest news. The highway seemed never ending as she passed countless farms and trees yet no houses. The sun began to hide, slowly covering the atmosphere with its dark cloak.

Just then, she had spotted a nearby church. An old beaten down church with half of the cross missing from the roof. It wasn't clear yet but she could just make out a flock of birds surrounding the place. She thought that maybe if she spoke to somebody down there, they would let her stay the night. Marias radio suddenly had static interference so she shook it off blaming it on the signal. However as she drove closer and closer to the church her radio seemed to automatically switch to a different radio station. More preaching. She turned it off thinking it had something to do with the damage of her car.

Maria noticed that those birds she saw were crows. Lots and lots of them, surrounding the church. They stood on the roof, on the floor and on the fence, opening there long, pointed beaks and squawking, flapping their wings from time to time.

The church tucked away a, hiding behind some trees and bushes. It felt like they were laughing at Maria as she drove past. She pulled her car over and rubbed her weary eyes with the back of her hand like a child before stepping out and swinging her door shut.

She started to walk up to the church with her hands shoved into the back pockets of her shorts, squinting at the old building as she got closer. A chill ran up her spine as she noticed an old pipe sticking out of the ground which had a strong scent of decay.

She scrunched her nose up and lifted her black shirt over it, attempting to filter the air and bid the smell. She was now stood over the pipe and found herself staring down into the dark abyss somehow searching for a form of life as if this place looked as if it had none.

The crows squawked violently taking off and forming what can only be described as a twister around Maria. They closed in on her, brushing past her shirt and open legs, there black feathers swayed motionless in the air.

"Stop!"She screeched, flailing her arms randomly in the air to scare the crows. The same horrible feeling suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks and she had the instant feeling to hide and save herself. She ran to her car, her arms still waving in the air frantically. The atmosphere grew horribly eerie as she heard a low engine in the distance.

Maria was a few steps away from her car as she shielded her face with both arms, to avoid the tight space of the crows. She was to make a choice, run from whatever the hell scared her so much or stop and confront it.

**Me: Weeeelp that's it until another few minutes/ hours!**

**JC: I was about to come in!**

**Me: *Sticks tongue out* **

**JC: I'll rip that tongue right out of your mouth if you don't hurry to the part were I rip out your heart!**

**Me: *Glares***


	3. Chapter 3: I have you!

**NOTE: I realize that JC is incapable of loving a human hence why I have to try and get his character to do what he would normally do because there is nothing more off-putting in a fan fiction when the characters aren't anything how they are originally viewed upon in a film or TV series.**

Chapter three: I have you

She stood on the spot trying to make out the vehicle between a slight opening of crows. The vehicle looked to be the same model as before, even the paint was peeling away at great lengths. There was no doubt about it, it was the same vehicle!

The Chevy Coe took a turn to park outside of the church and roared it's horn, startling the crows and sending them away from Maria. Maria placed her arms down by her side, her eyes slightly wide from curiosity and her mouth slightly parted.

She wanted to run but she found that she was frozen on the spot, not from fear but from curiosity more than anything. It was almost like a trance and that same eerie feeling that she had felt before was still there and it had kept her on edge since the moment she felt it.

The low humming of the engine had came to a halt as the truck had parked a few steps away from the side of the pipe. Maria stared into the passengers seat of the blacked out window attempting to make out some facial features but saw nothing. She felt as if she was being watched back and it took a while for the driver to come out and show himself, it was as if he was staring straight back at her.

She had finally got to view the front of the vehicle, taking in its vintage appearance. Ironically this truck seemed to look like the type of vehicle a serial killer would drive. It was way bigger than she was, her height didn't even reach the windows. It was the size of a monster truck and the license plate at the front read 'Jeepers Creepers' in white paint.

After a fair amount of time had passed the rusty door swung open, making her jump. A figure climbed of from the vehicle with animalistic looking feat sinking into the ground. Long looking talons which looked as if they belonged to one very big eagle poked through instead of toes.

Maria placed one foot behind herself, ready to turn and retreat back to her car encase things were to turn for the worse. She was hoping that it was a prank. "Hey! What the hell was you thinking when you smashed my car up like that and what the hell is down that pipe?!" She yelled.

The door slammed shut and she got to see all of her driver, his clothes, his skin,... his face.. Marias eyebrows narrowed and she started to slowly back away as if she was trying her best not to scare of a deer.

The tall figure was covered head to toe with black baggy clothing as if it was trying to hide something about itself. His skin was a dark fem green and his skin was the appearance of a reptile. He had human facial features, the usual, two eyes, a nose, mouth and ears however there was something very off about him.

He smirked at her from a distance, showing his sharp teeth. Each teeth came down into a very fine point. "What the hell are you?" Maria whispered. The tall creature started to walk up to her and even Maria knew that it was pointless to try and run or drive away.

He reached out to her head and grabbed a handful off her hair, despite having it up in messy pigtails. She screamed and shook her head violently, grabbing onto his arms in an attempt to let her go. "What do you think you-" Maria was cut off as she started to become dragged towards the pipe. The smell of decay was back and she glanced down into the pit of darkness. "Please don't put me in there." She calmly requested, her voice a little shaky.

Her request was soon denied as she was suddenly lifted off the floor and thrown down the pipe. After two to three seconds of sliding down the pipe Maria hit her head first and blacked out.

When she awoke a few hours late she had her hands and ankles tied behind her back and she was still lying in the same position she blacked out in, however the creature that she had encountered earlier was now hovering over smelling in her scent that lingered on her neck.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm not afraid

**Warning! **

**Use of gore and violence. **

Chapter four: I'm not afraid.

Maria couldn't help but notice the throbbing pain in the back of her head were she had landed on it. She grunted as she attempted to sit up despite the creature kneeling over her, he soon became aware of her consciousness and looked deeply in her eyes as if he was searching for something.

"You're not human...are you?" Maria muttered, staring back. The creature was obviously surprised that she showed no signs of fear around him. He grabbed her throat tightly but not tight enough to kill her and made a low growl at the back of his throat, showing her his teeth.

Maria struggled to breathe as his long talon like claws wrapped tightly around her throat like a boa constrictor squeezing the life out of its prey. She felt her head become incredibly heavy and she saw miniature dots in her vision.

The creatures face suddenly opened up and flared outwards like a fan lizard and let out a very loud demonic roar. Maria reacted at this and tried to scream but it was futile since her throat is being constricted of air. She tried gasping for breath after doing her very best to scream but this was pointless also. The creatures fingers slowly released its grip on Marias throat as he caught a very weak scent of fear.

She squealed like a pig as she tried to breathe again, breaking into coughing fits. Her heart started to beat fast and hard against her chest. The Creeper slid a hand underneath her shirt, his leathery skin slowly sliding up her stomach. Maria was completely helpless as this demon was possibly about to rip her heart out. His hand reached up past her bra making her shuffle uncomfortably underneath him.

Just as she thought, the demon stopped as he reached her chest on her left side. His fingers spread out like a fan, his talons gently scratching her. Maria watched him as he studied his own actions, glancing up at the young beauty beneath him. Her heart slowed down and was beating at a steady pace now she had her breath back.

It was only a matter of seconds now before her heart was about to become ripped out of her chest. She took in a deep breath, getting ready to face death, her chest rising up and then after a while, deflating.

"Just do it... but make it quick... please..." Maria asked, looking up at the creeper before her. The creeper that had been doing what he does for over two- hundred years and nobody had reacted this way. However he had no intention on ripping her heart out or killing her for that matter. He just wanted to study her heart beat in the slight sense of fear he had picked up on.

His faced returned back to normal, closing inwards again so he didn't look much like a fan lizard and more like a human.

After a while passed, Maria tilted her head back to study the surroundings of her death bed until something caught her eye on the ceiling, it looked to be... naked mannequins? Plastic looking, naked, life size dolls. The smell of decay still lingered down in the basement to the point of nausea.

Marias thoughts were soon interrupted by the creature rubbing its leathery nose up her neck and down to her chest, were her heart was now starting to beat incredibly fast. Maria wasn't hyperventilating but was still having difficulties in breathing. Fast and heavy breaths.

It was as if she was starting to have a panic attack. She could see people ranging from small children to young adults glued onto the wall and stitched up like one big human blanket.

That little strangling scare did wig her out however she remained calm and she wasn't afraid of this creature, hovering over her and sniffing her skin like a dog. The creature did not pick up a scent strong enough to detect anything he would have appreciated. However he decided to keep her alive until she becomes scared enough to detect something.

Maria laid there calmly, watching him. She knew it was pointless to fight it off. She was tied was restricted to her movements.

"...I'm not afraid... of you..." She whispered. The creature growled in response and paused for a while as if he was thinking of something. Something important. His expression read something similar to a person who had forgotten something and was trying to remember what it was. Maybe he was thinking of other ways to scare her?

The creature rose of from Maria and walked away, remaining in the same room. She still couldn't move much so she tried sitting up and then leaning on her knees instead of laying down on her back. She gasped loudly, at the sight of what she could now see.

White sheets, with thick rope wrapped around them and red stains smeared across them. There were at least five that she could see. The creature turned its head, startled by her reaction. "Why do you have these people down here?" She asked as if it was a normal question.

The creature loudly placed the objects on the table and ripped open the sheets to show her. Marias eyes widened and something hit the back of her throat causing her to have the urge to dry heave. The smell of decay and iron lingered on the females body.

She looked to be thirteen years old, she had blonde hair which was tangled and messy. She was stripped down to no clothes except from the white sheet she was wrapped in. Her skin was pale and her lips were blue.

Her mouth had been stitched completely apart from a small O which was left of her lips. Maria could see form that shape that the poor girl had absolutely no teeth. "Wh.. what did you do?" Maria asked, wriggling on her knees uncomfortably. The creeper smiled at her again showing her its pointed teeth.

"Okay... why did you do that?" Obviously the creature could not answer this question as easily as the first one.

The creeper knelt down in front of one of the bodies closer to the pipe. He ripped it open, revealing a younger child with dark brown hair. He was also stripped down however his skin was still intact showing off a normal fleshy skin colour. This indicated that his death was recently.

The creeper made a pointing gesture with his hand and scratched the young boy to his face down to his chest with one of his talons. Was this an attempt to scare Maria? Maybe.

The boys eyes suddenly awoke, his eyes wide and his mouth pointing towards the floor making an upside down 'U' shape. He let out a loud scream, tears flooding through his squinted eyes as he attempted to get up.

"Help me! Please! Monster!" The boy yelled, reaching his arm out to Maria. She sat there in horror, watching as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was in shock and couldn't talk or move.

In one swift motion the Creeper lost his hand inside the boys chest and retrieved it back, holding his heart in his hand. The boy silenced, his body suddenly lifeless as if he had just been turned into a doll. The Creeper brought the heart to his mouth and consumed half of it in one go.

Marias stomach couldn't help but growl. A very loud dying whale noise emitted from her as she felt her face heat up. "S-s-sorry..." She mumbled.

The creeper reached over to her and grabbed the scruff off her neck, making her rise and sit up since she wasn't able to do it herself. He then offered the heart out to her, holding it in front of her face. The heart looked like a small joint of beef due to the colour similarities.

"No... I-I can't..." She took a deep breath in and let out a sigh before continuing, "I can't.. eat that."

The smell of iron was now increased as the blood was running down the Creepers hand on to Marias legs.

He growled at her before squeezing the heart slightly, creating bubbles in the blood and a dodgy squishing noise. Marias stomach growled again. She didn't find the heart appealing however she hadn't eaten since yesterday.

**Me: aaaand... Done!**

**JC: I would have ripped you heart out you know.. and then ate it**

**Me: But you love me..**

**JC...mmmmmmm No..**

**Me: Crys **

**So that's it for a while, may need comments just to be assured that there are people reading my twisted demon love stories.. Oh and I have tried keeping him in his character hence why he's not 'lovey dovey'... **


	5. Chapter 5: A little piece of heaven

**First of all I would love to thank breannapierson1990 for that awesomesauce comment! *Hands you a cookie* ^o^**

**Chapter five: A little piece of heaven**

Maria slowly pushed her head forwards, leaning into the heart offered to her from the demons hand and took a small bite from it. She had to bite down hard because the heart was raw and stubborn. Once the muscle finally broke off she had retreated her head and began to chew, watching the Creeper as it watched her.

"...It's still warm..." She murmured, pushing part of the organ to one side of her mouth.

The smell of decay and blood lingered more than ever and Maria felt very nauseous. She started to dry heave and quickly swallowed it to save the Creeper form becoming angry with her.

He kept his hand opened out to her, telling her to eat the rest of it. "Um... I... I can't.." She rolled her head down across her chest to attempt to remove the blood on her chin.

Her stomach disobeyed her and growled again but out of poor digestion and nausea from the after affects of eating part of a heart which hasn't long stopped beating. "-No, it's not hunger!" She panicked as the Creeper smirked and pushed the organ closer to her face.

Maria finally obliged and took another bite out from the heart, clamping her teeth down as hard as she could. She had to chew it this time because it was too big to swallow whole without choking. It was like chewing for hours on a raw piece of meat however she remained consuming the ventricle, since the Creeper had already devoured the arota or the vena cava.

After a while she swallowed it and looked up at the Creeper, her lips, teeth and chin dripping with blood. "No more, I'm full... thanks..." There wasn't much left of the heart now however it remained offered to her.

"I said... I'm full.."

The Creepers eyes darkened, all traces of amusement had banished.

"I mean it... Fine one last bite but.. I don't think I'll be able to.. hold this down." She opened her mouth and leaned in to the fresh organ only to have the whole thing shoved in. Her eyes widened, burned and teared up as she was forced to eat it whole.

Blood gushed out from her mouth as she urged to keep it in. She closed her eyes and chewed it quickly. When she had finally consumed the heart she was left coughing, feeling physically sick, disgusted with herself that she had just shared a little boys heart with this demon.

The Creeper lowered his hand satisfied at her actions. "What the hell did you just make me do?" She cried, questioning her sanity. The Creeper made an attempt to brush the blood away from her mouth with this hand but only smeared more on her face since his hand was also drenched in the substance.

"Why did you make me eat that?" Maria sobbed, her breathing uncontrollable.

Subconsciously, she leaned in and began to lick the blood of from the Creepers fingers. "You..had abit of blood on you." She didn't enjoy it but it was her way to let her know that she wasn't afraid.

The Creeper watched her, intrigued before standing up and stretching his wings. One of them alone was the same length of half of a school bus and had the consistency of a shower curtain (ha, partially a quote from the second film).

Maria fell onto her back in shock, "Woah" She squeaked. He looked down at her smirking vainly. This was of course the first she has ever seen of these large wings.

In a strong flap of his wings, he jetted himself in the air, exiting the basement through back through the pipe. After hearing what sounded like the slam of a car door, the engine of his Chevy Coe roared into life and then took off.

Maria was left alone and tied in his territory but very much alive. She didn't scream for help nor did she want to escape. There must have been a reason for keeping her alive and that question pondered in Marias head.

She rolled on her side and then onto her stomach to sit up, acting like a fallen tortoise. She was then managed to sand but not walk since she had her ankles tied. "God darnit." She muttered. Maria began to hop across the room, searching for an exit. She needed to find something to drink because the aftertaste of blood was making her queasy.

Successfully she found an old bordered up doorway, covered in cobwebs. Maria through herself harshly against the wood, hoping to break through however she got one of the rusty nails caught on her shirt and tore a piece of before falling to the floor with a harsh thump.

She threw herself against the wooden planks, again, again, and again before finally breaking through and filling the basement with sunlight. She hoped out of the church, sitting down and fighting with the ropes that hugged her ankles together.

Crows began to squak again, possibly summoning the Creeper that his little pet has escaped and is trying to break free.

Once she had managed to wriggle out of the bonds she began to run to her car.

Driving back to church, Maria had purchased a very large bottle of diet coke which had already been consumed half way through.

She parked her car in the same place and stepped. "...Oh crap" She muttered, dropping her coke on the floor.

His truck was back..


	6. Chapter 6: The frenzy begins

**Thank you so much for more reviews! Here is *Drumroll* CHAPTER SIX! :) I hope you like it, let me know what you think. **

Panic coursed through Marias veins as she made the decision to go back to the church rather than run away. She ran back to wear she had escaped and made her way to the bottom of the pipe again. He wasn't here.

In basement she saw that nobody was there.. "Phew." She panted, relived. The aroma came back. The strong smell of death punched her right on the nose and caused an instant migraine. "Dag nammit.."

Taking in her surroundings she searched for some ropes that she could tie herself up with, so it was obvious she hadn't left. An old table caught her eye, wood? It had gotten to the stage where it looked so ancient that it wasn't any type of recognisable wood.

She began to walk up to it, slowly, as if she was being hypnotised by the ancient demonic slab which was covered in thick weaves of spider web and layers upon layers of dust.

She stopped half way as she saw a carved demon with wings on the top. "What are you, sugar cube?" She sighed as if was normal.

Suddenly a force made her jump, appearing from the ceiling and landing with a loud thump. The demon stood in front of her before watching her from the ceiling. "Nice table. How old are you anyway?" Her eyes were wary, he did make her jump after all.

Maria couldn't help but be a little scared at this point, the Creeper was looking at her with such an enraged expression, "I-I'm sorry, sugar... I had to get rid of that god awful taste the blood had left behind. Please don't be mad... I came back didn't I?"

The Creeper started to walk towards her, his heavy steps becoming intimidating as much as his expression. Maria stood her ground, "Look, I don't think yall would appreciate it if I threw up everywhere! THAT wouldn't smell nice... In return of my freedom I will bring back some people you can feed on whilst you're out feeding also."

The demon stood so the tip of his boots touched the tip of her shoes and his face was in hers, "Yuh gonna have to take me out for dinner first." She giggled, pushing him lightly. The creeper pointed to the table whilst keeping eye contact with her.

"What is it? Dinner on 'that' table? Yuh gonna have to take me seriously here." She continued to joke around in a serious manner. The demon growled at her in annoyance.

Maria folded her arms, "Okay fine." She muttered before walking up to the table. She saw some writing carved in one of the table leg but couldn't make out the language. It looked like an old arabic language.

"I can't make it out.." She murmured, "What are you trying to tell me?" The demon joined her towards the wooden table and picked up a scalpel. Maria shot up onto her feet and watched as the demon began carving.

When he finished he slammed the scalpel back onto the table, it read;

'Every twenty third spring for twenty three days i gets to eat'

"What happens after twenty three days?" She asked, tracing her fingers along the carvings. "Well until then I will help you. I don't know why am doing this..Maybe because you haven't killed me yet." After a long pause the demon reached out and pulled her bands out of her thick hair, taking most of it in his scaly hand and lifting it towards his nose. "...It's coconut..." She whispered, trying to add humour to the creepy atmosphere.

Maria placed her hand on the Creepers cheek, something that has never happened to him before "I will help you." She said with a smile. The creeper stared in her eyes as if her was searching for something in particular before releasing her hair and giving her the freedom he had just promised her.

"Now give us a kiss." She laughed before breaking eye contact and walking away, her hips gently swinging knowing he was still watching her. Maria walked back out from the basement and reached into her back pocket of her shorts. A small tube of tooth paste and a travellers toothbrush.

After thrusting the toothbrush in and back out of her mouth she tied the cap on and placed it back into her pocket incase the Creeper had some other Heston blumenthal frenzy he'd like to share.

Then she reached into her other pocket, retrieving her phone. After jabbing a the screen a few times she held the phone to her ear, the phone rangthree times before it had been acknowledged, "Hello, dad.. there's someone I'd like you to meet." Her smile widened.

**So that's it for chapter six, what do guys think she's planning? Let me know in email or review :) **


End file.
